portabilidadefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Por que o seu conteúdo deve ser portátil
As suas páginas estão perfeitas no seu desktop ou laptop. Talvez você tenha dedicado muito tempo à sua página principal para impressionar visitantes, suas infoboxes oferecem várias opções e você pensou bastante em como organizar o conteúdo do artigo em abas separadas. Fazer com que tudo isso funcione no site móvel significaria mudar muito do seu trabalho. Será que vale a pena? Será que há tanta gente que lê as suas páginas de um aparelho móvel e será que a experiência de usuário é realmente tão ruim que você teria que mudar a sua wiki? Será que eu realmente tenho tantos visitantes em aparelhos móveis? Quando você fala com os outros na sua wiki, ou olha para os seus próprios hábitos de leitura e edição, parece que os usuários que vêm de aparelhos móveis são somente uma fração dos seus visitantes. Se a sua wiki é sobre um jogo para PC, talvez você tenha certeza de que os seus usuários não usariam o site móvel já que eles estão usando o desktop ou laptop para jogar. Talvez você tenha acesso às estatísticas da sua wiki, e você possa ver que os seus visitantes móveis não são muitos se comparados aos visitantes de desktop. Mas você tem certeza de que isso não aconteceu porque os visitantes de site móvel tiveram problemas em algumas ou muitas de suas páginas, e não voltaram depois da primeira olhada? A porcentagem de visitantes usando um aparelho móvel como smartphone ou tablet varia de comunidade para comunidade. Alguns tem uma base de usuários que é mais ativa nos telefones. Como uma regra geral pelo FANDOM, entretanto, 50% das visitas vêm do site móvel. Isso significa que, em média, mais da metade das suas visitas vem de um aparelho móvel. Embora o número de usuários em desktop tenha permanecido o mesmo no ano passado, o número de usuários usando o site móvel tem crescido consideravelmente. Em janeiro de 2015, o número de visitantes do site móvel ultrapassou os usuários de desktop pela primeira vez e os usuários em celulares ou tablets constituem um parte cada vez maior do número total de visitas desde então. O conteúdo não está tão mal no meu telefone! Muitas páginas no FANDOM parecem estar perfeitas no desktop, mas são muito difíceis de ler no site móvel. Por exemplo, elas talvez não se ajustem a uma tela menor, então os seus usuários tem que deslizar a página da esquerda para direita para ler o texto e ver todas as imagens. O layout pode ficar bagunçado e alguns elementos da página talvez sumam completamente. Se esse for o caso, é óbvio que você precisa fazer algumas mudanças, não é? Mas e se você tiver olhado às suas próprias páginas no seu telefone ou tablet, e você não veja nada de errado com elas? Lembre-se: aparelhos móveis tem tamanhos, sistemas operacionais, configurações diferentes e os seus usuários podem estar segurando o telefone horizontalmente, verticalmente ou - sabe-se lá - de cabeça para baixo. Não assume que alguém esteja olhando a mesma página onde você está, mas em outro aparelho e vendo a mesma coisa. O FANDOM atualmente tem várias alternativas, hacks e outros truques para fazer com que o conteúdo apareça no site móvel para fazer com que o conteúdo originalmente planejado para desktop apareça bem no site móvel. Por exemplo, se algo tem duas colunas, é classificado como uma infobox, e mostrado em telas menores de uma maneira que faria uma infobox normal parecer relativamente ok. Mas e se não for uma infobox, mas uma tabela com um layout e propósito completamente diferente? Estes hacks estão se tornando mais e mais difíceis para o FANDOM manter à medida que novos padrões aparecem na internet, e mais e mais aparelhos são apresentados. Agora que nós temos smartwatches, smartglasses, e cada vez mais aparelhos sendo inventados, é muito difícil prever em qual aparelho o seu conteúdo terá que caber (e funcionar)! Isso significa que, embora o seu conteúdo apareça bem na maioria dos telefones, talvez não fique bem em todos os aparelhos ou continue a ficar no futuro. O que fazer agora? Há muito que você pode fazer para checar a existência de problemas de portabilidade no seu conteúdo e fazer mudanças. *Confira se o seu conteúdo tem problemas de portabilidade *Como consertar problemas de portabilidade Se você ainda precisar de ajuda, ou precisar discutir os prós e contras do conteúdo portátil, visite os ! de:Warum sollte dein Inhalt portabel sein? en:Why should your content be portable? es:Por qué tu contenido debe ser portátil fr:Pourquoi votre contenu devrait-il être portable ? ja:ポータブル化の必要性について ru:Почему контент должен быть мультиплатформенным zh:為什麼你的內容應該行動化？ Category:Páginas em português Category:Portabilidade Categoria:Artigos principais do Wiki Portabilidade